Cassiopeia Granger
by afraidofspiders
Summary: Cassi has never had a normal life until she finds her family after eleven years of living in an orphanage. Watch Cassi grow through her years in Hogwarts with James S. Potter
1. Chapter 1

UMy life had nerved been normal. I live in an all girls orphanage I've been here since I was eight months old. The head care giver had told me everything that the letter told them what my name was how old I was and my birthday. Not that we celebrated my birthday at all no one liked me and the people that liked me where adopted on my sixth birthday that day something bad happened. I ended up setting fire to the living room and no one was hurt, but after that everyone left me alone. I'he been here for 10 years my name is Cassiopeia Granger but people Cassi.

I will start my story from the day before my birthday when a letter came for me.

To Cassiopeia Granger.

3rd floor 2ed door from the left

Misfit orphanage, Manhattan, NY

the envelope said after I untied it from the owls foot then it flew away. I opened the letter.

Dear Cassi.

You are here by accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchery. For this year you will need:

1 wand

3 black robes

1 cauldron

1 winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

1 pointed hat for day wear(black)

1 pair of dragon hide gloves

1 set of glass phials

8 books that I also have to get for school.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

So many things I would need for school that day passed and no one got me for dinner. The next morning I reread the letter until someone knocked on my door.

"Cassi there is someone here to see you" one of the older kids said. I got dressed and I was grumbling all the way down stairs. I was met by Mark at the bitten of the stairs.

"Happy birthday Cassi" he said "in the conference room there is someone who want to talk to you and maybe adopt you" he added I almost ran to the conference room. when I opened the door I saw an old women who reminded me of a nurse.

"Hello my dear my name is Madam Pomdrey" she said

"Hi I'm Cassi Granger" I said to her

"Happy birthday. How would you like to get out of here?" she asked

"Yes I would love to get out of this place everyone hares me." I said she held out her hand and I took it.

"Don't let go and close your eyes." she said I did as I was told and the next thing I know is I'm standing on front of a strange looking house.

"Ginny" Madam Pomfrey said

"Yes." some one answered as the door opened I saw a women with fiery red hair. She looked at me and smiled like she remembered me from a long time ago.

"This is Cassiopeia Granger. She has come to live with you and your family." Madam Pomfery said

"Is she a witch?" Ginny asked

"of course she is why else is she here."Madam Pomfery said. Ginny smiled

"Come Cassi I want you to met the rest of my family." Ginny said and led me in to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

D"Did you say your last name was Granger?" Ginny asked

"Yes why?" I asked

"I have a friend who had that last name you'll met her in a little bit I have to wake her and every one else in the house up." Ginny said "Mum, dad is everyone here." Ginny called.

"Yes dear." a old lady said as we walked in to the kitchen. "Who is this?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Cassi." Ginny said not saying my last name.

" Hi Cassi you can call me Molly or Grandma if you want." the old lady said.

"Your really nice to me Molly why?" I asked

"Because you haven't given me a reason not to like you. Now let me start cooking breakfast. Ginny can you wake everyone up for breakfast." Molly said then Ginny left up the stairs. "Cassi when is your birthday?" Molly asked

"Today. I have this strange feeling that I'm supposed to be here like my other half is here." I said I just had to get that off my chest.

"I guess there are two birthdays to celebrate today." Molly said and turned to the stove I went to the living room to look around. I saw a child's crib as I walked over to the crib the child started to cry. a boy I thought as I picked him up he has a set of lungs on him. I started rocking him he settled down a little bit.

"Where are his diapers?" I asked.

"Under the crib the changing table is in the bathroom first door on the left." the old man said. I followed his directions and changed the child's diaper. He started to wine so I went to the kitchen.

"Where is the baby's bottle?" I asked. it to me with out even looking at me. I sat at the table and feed him. He looked to be about eight months old.

"Molly?" I asked

"Yes dear?" Molly said

"What is his name? I asked

"His name is Fred Jr." someone said from behind me I jumped but I didn't jar the baby "Who is this mum?" he asked

"George don't scare Cassi like that she just got here." Molly said as I turned to face the new person.

"Hello Cassi. I'm sorry that I scared you. My name is George Weasley and you are holding my son Fred who was named after my dead twin brother." George said. The name Fred Weasley rang a bell. The lady said that a man named Fred had been on the same hospital for about fourteen years now.

"How long ago did he die." I asked.

"Fourteen years ago during the Battle of Hogwarts." he said

"What if some one found a way to restart his heart?" I asked.

"If some one did I would have to thank them for ever but then I would feel bad for Scorpius he lost his twin sister." George said.

"Does he remember who his twin was?" I asked

"Yes he does remember his twin sister we all do she was eighteen months old and we don't know what happened to her. Her name was" He paused then looked at Ginny who just appeared in the door way the next thing I know is I'm being hugged gently because of little Fred.

"Shes here. She's here I can't beloved it." a voice up stairs was yelling

"Scorpius she's not coming back how many time do have to tell you shes dead." an angry voice said.

"Uncle Ron that is not a nice thing to say we don't know if she really died because you where the only one there with Scorpius and James says that you just took her away from him when they where playing a game." another kid said

"I hate you!" the first kid yelled. someone went running down the stairs and to Molly. "today was supposed to be a happy day for me I'm turning eleven today." he cried in to Molly's shoulder.

"I have some one for you to meet Scorp. But first go wake up your mum and dad"

"would you like your son back George?" I asked.

"yes I would" he said and I passed him back.

"where's Fred?" some one yelled

"hes fine hes with Cassi in the kitchen." Molly said.

Who's Cassi?" she asked.

"Angelia who do you think she is just look and you'll know who she is." Molly said. Angelia walked in to the kitchen and asked again

"Who's Cassi?"

"I am." I said to her. "who are you?" I asked her

"I am Angelia Weasley. George's wife. George you need to wake up Draco and Hermione. Then when your done with that strangle Ron because he up set Scorpius again about his twin sister you never did tell me her name." she said.

"I'll tell you that later now I have to be a nuncence and wake people up." he said as he handed Fred to his mother. About five minutes later we hear some one yelling and a lot of people laughing.

"Breakfast is ready." Molly yelled up the stairs. She quickly moved away from the stairs as the hurd of elephants ran down the stairs.

"Set the tables up out side." George said then Molly looked at me "Stay here until I come and get you" Molly said and she handed me a cookie as she walked out to the back yard. I waited twenty minutes before she came back. "Come on lets go outside and meet the others of this family." Molly said pushing me out the door and toward the group talking away out side at the tables. Two of the boys around my age stopped what they where doing and looked at me.

"Its Cassi." the one with the dark hair whispered.

"Shut up she can hear you." the blonde said.

"Who is that." one of the red heads asked he looked younger than most of the adults but older than Ginny.

"Shut up Ron. Is it really her Ginny?" the brown haired adult asked her hair was wavey like mine and I had her eye color also. She looked so familiar but I couldn't place her face.

"Yes it is Hermione it really is but now I'll introduce you to everyone here Cassi." Molly said and turned to me. "Everyone will be told in order of how they came in to this family they will stand after I call there names. First is Arthur is my husband. Bill his wife Fleur. Charlie is married to his work. Percy and his wife Penelope. George and his wife Angelina you met. Ron and his wife Lavender. Ginny you met and her husband Harry. Last was Hermione and her husband Draco." Molly said then she took a breath.

"What about us." the black haired boy asked running his hand through his hair. Harry laughed when he saw the little boy messing with his hair.

"James stop acting like your grandpa James and let your grandmother breathe before she spanks you for acting like your grandfather." Harry said.

"On to my grandchildren. We have Teddy Lupin (14) who Harry adopted, Victorie (14), Molly(9), Roxy(13), Fred Jr.(18 months), Rose(10), Hugo(9), James(11), Albus(10), Lilly(9) and Scorpius(11)." Molly said, I sat with the kids for a bit as we ate when everything was being cleared up the adults wanted to talk with all of us. No one knew how to start the conversation


	3. Chapter 3

G...

"What's your last name?" Scourpius asked me.

"Granger." I stated before anyone could say anything. Everyone looked at Hermione and she glaired at Ron who was looking down. "How old are you Scorpius?" I asked.

"Today is my eleventh birthday" He said I smiled.

"So do I that's amazing but weird at the same time." I said and I looked at James who gasped and started smiling at me. I coulden't help but smile back. Ron shrank farther in to his seat as Draco glaired at him.

"How could you lie to me Ronald you told me that she died!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco looked at me and held his arms out to me. Looking at him made me feel at home and I ran in to his arms and started to cry I found my family.

"I'm so sorry that you where alone. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you during your birthdays and your first word and everything that we missed." Draco mumbled in to my hair and held me tight.

"It's alright Dad. I'm here now and I wasn't alone." I said

"I knew it I knew you where still alive I kept James from forgeting you." Scorpius said as he hugged me.

"I'm happy this is the best birthday ever I find my family my twin and my best friend. Then Molly blew up at Ron.

"How could you take her away like that what did she do to you. She was only eighteen months old and you got rid of her why did you do that." Molly was interrupted by Dad

"How could you take her away. Why my daughter what did she do wrong. Is it just because you wanted the only twelve year old daughter." he yelled. Ron didn't answer he didn't even defend him self.

"I hate you how could you you left me alone with no one but boys to play with because Roxy and Victory didn't want to hang with me . you got rid of the only girl my age." Rose yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that I'm your father." Ron said.

"Some father you are. Your jellious that Aunt 'Mione was happy getting twins." Rose said

"Hermione is not your aunt." Ron yelled. At that moment Percy smacked his youngest brother in the face infront of everyone.

"Hermione is to their aunt you just can't see it. Harry and Hermione are as close as brother and sister can be. Hermione is praticaly our sister because Ginny knows her better than anyone. Sorry Draco but its true and I can see that even thought I haven't been the best brother in the world before we lost Fred but I'm trying to make up for that." Percy said.

"Hermione is my daughter" Molly started.

"And no one can stop us from calling her that" Arther continued.

"I'm sorry mum, dad." Ron said.

"Mum don't fight now with him we are a family again." I said.

"Your right, but I'm not forgiving you weasel." Mum said and dad smerked

"Thats my girl." dad said. "Where have you been all these years.?" Dad asked.

"I ended up in america the care taker said that some one dropped me off and vanished with out a trace. They said that because of something that had happened to me had set me back one every mile stone for some one my age until I was three then I caught up once they gave me a few stuffed animals that would chear me up. I didn't even talk until I was three." I said.

"Same with me and James one minute you where playing with us the next you dissapeard and so did Uncle Ron. I was never the same and now we know how Uncle George feels." Scorpius said. George looked at Ron.

"Did you forget the pain i went through when we lost Fred. It killed me to lose him and to never hear his laugh again or do any of our new pranks together he was my life and hes gone and it hurt even more when we lost Cassi and i never once heard her laugh not once did i get to make her laugh." George said almost crying an I hugged him

"I'm sorry George. I'm sorry Scorpius that I ruined your birthday." Ron said. then I remembered someone.

"Oh no I forgot I was supposted to see someone to day Uncle Fred do you want to come?" I asked and every one looked at me funny. "Oh sorry I ment Uncle George I'm going to see Uncle Fred."

"Hunny Fred died years ago." George said.

"No he didn't I saw him a few times a year in the Muggle hospital next to the orphanage I lived at." I said and Dad said

"Can we go see him." George asked excitedly.

"Yea he's excpting me in half an hour". when we where all ready we apperaited to the saint James hospital where Fred was walked up to his room when we heard

"No she hasn't came in yet." the I knocked and Fred looked up.

"Cassi your here." he smiled and I walked in.

"I brought some people to see you." I said

"Who?" he asked.


End file.
